


Ti ho chiamato a bassa voce ma tu non mi rispondi

by GioTanner



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: 4 marzo, Alone, Angst, Aspettative, Così inverosimile da poter accadere, Firmacopie a La Spezia, Firmacopie a Massa, Gen, Hope, M/M, Michelangelo Antonioni e il tema dell'incomunicabilità, Sadness, Slice of Life, Smartphone, a bit of angst, incomunicabilità, ispirazione dal cinema di Antonioni, no lieto fine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: La sera era scesa presto e il colore bluastro del cielo aveva pian piano dipinto la città di Massa sommergendo case e persone, mentre i primi lampioni iniziavano ad ingiallirsi e creare ombre striscianti e scure sui muri in mattonato delle vie centrali. Ermal era appena uscito dal centro commerciale, suole di gomma sul marciapiede in brecciolino, un'idea che gli frullava da più di un quarto d'ora e il suo chitarrista nonché fidato amico e all'occorrenza autista non aveva perso tempo a fargli svuotare il sacco e a dargli due pacche sulla spalla destra che tanto un'idea di Ermal Meta aveva una sola costante: non era mai solo un'idea, era la prossima cosa da fare.Fabrizio Moro si trova a La Spezia per l'instore, Ermal Meta si trova a Massa per l'instore. Trentasette minuti di macchina li distanziano. Chi farà il primo passo per rivedersi dopo mesi? ...Ma soprattutto ci sarà il primo passo?





	Ti ho chiamato a bassa voce ma tu non mi rispondi

**Author's Note:**

> Questo mio presunto scritto forse è un po' 'stranito' nell'epoca dei social network e delle notifiche sempre attive, lo so. Ma da poco mi sono rivista qualche film di Antonioni e tutto il suo tema sull'incomunicabilità (quella sorta di inverosimile realtà che ti circonda e per cui alcune cose accadono e nessuno ti comprende/lo capisce/non ci crede/va avanti e tu pure, ma poi torna indietro e tu no.) Perciò ho voluto provare. Vedrete su cosa saranno incomunicabili. Questa è la mia terza one shot ed è forse la più... dilungata perché racconta un viaggio di soli 37 minuti, le aspettative, le attese, le rinunce. Lo metto agli atti.  
> /ATTENZIONE/ non c'è punto di vista, ma ogni stacco corrisponde più o meno ad un cambio di scena.  
> PS: Le persone citate non mi appartengono, è tutto frutto della mia fantasia e ogni errore è mio e mio soltanto.

4 Marzo 2018 – strada A12/E80

Quindici minuti in macchina e altri venti davanti a sé, il finestrino chiuso e i riscaldamenti accesi, il cellulare scarico poggiato con noncuranza sul sedile del passeggero, una mano sul volante e l'altra a sistemare gli occhiali da sole messi più per abitudine che per un vero bisogno, la radio accesa e un paio di monete sul cruscotto pronte per il pedaggio che avrebbe trovato sulla strada da un momento all'altro: Ermal non era poi così abituato a viaggiare da solo, non perché non volesse anzi, gli faceva anche piacere ogni tanto prendere in mano la sua macchina e partire, ma aveva sempre meno tempo per decidere di andare e basta, senza che già il giorno dopo non dovesse già tornare. E allora tanto valeva aspettare, si era detto, aspettare che gli instore finissero, che ogni giornata fosse così piena di impegni e sorrisi e stress e abbracci e stanchezza.  
Eppure ora si ritrovava per la strada con una speranza e una sorta di gioia pungente e giocosa d'aspettativa che gli posava un guizzo di sorriso puerile sulle labbra, tamburellando distrattamente le dita sul volante aveva tutte le intenzioni di arrivare quanto prima a La Spezia per un orario decente.  
Aveva finito poco tempo fa l'instore a Massa, era stato puntuale quel giorno e tutto era andato alla grande: i fan erano stati tanti, decisamente, in coda da ore per un pass che li avrebbe condotti da lui. Ermal li aveva guardati uno ad uno e più volte aveva vibrato d'emozioni, perché era stanco certo, ma anche così grato.  
La sera era scesa presto e il colore bluastro del cielo aveva pian piano dipinto la città di Massa sommergendo case e persone, mentre i primi lampioni iniziavano ad ingiallirsi e creare ombre striscianti e scure sui muri in mattonato delle vie centrali. Ermal era appena uscito dal centro commerciale, suole di gomma sul marciapiede in brecciolino, un'idea che gli frullava da più di un quarto d'ora e il suo chitarrista nonché fidato amico e all'occorrenza autista non aveva perso tempo a fargli svuotare il sacco e a dargli due pacche sulla spalla destra che tanto un'idea di Ermal Meta aveva una sola costante: non era mai solo un'idea, era la prossima cosa da fare. Altrimenti l'idea non sarebbe stata neppure formulata, se impossibile. Perché Ermal era fatto così e potevi consigliarlo quanto ti pareva, ma poi decideva di testa sua e se quell'idea era sua poco potevi smuoverlo, al massimo potevi incoraggiarlo o limitarti ad alzare le spalle e fischiare.  
«Ti ero venuto a prendere per riportarti in hotel, ci aspettava la troupe, ma sai che ti dico? Ti lascio le chiavi, prendi l'auto. Vai.»  
«Montanari se tu pensi che prima non mi voglia fare una doccia tu non hai capito niente.» Il sottile suono dell'ironia e giù di occhiatacce e qualche sbuffo divertito. Il solito caratterino sull'attenti che puntellava senza pungere mai che Marco conosceva bene.

Quando l'orologio digitale dell'auto indicava le ventuno e diciannove minuti Ermal non credeva di aver scaricato completamente il suo smartphone, se ne accorse in quel momento quando sentì la sua suoneria per un paio di secondi prima d'oscurarsi definitivamente lo schermo, mentre imboccava il primo chilometro della A12/E80. Ma non gli importava poi granché perché tutto quello che gli premeva in quel momento era ascoltare alla radio un pezzo dei Police e cantarlo senza ritegno, le ruote della macchina che proseguivano senza problemi sull'asfalto umido.

  
Anche Fabrizio aveva da non molto finito l'instore a La Spezia che si era protratto molto più dell'orario consentito e, solo mezz'oretta prima, qualche fan gli aveva confidato che era andato sia all'instore di Ermal Meta a Massa che al suo, alla sorpresa dipinta sulla faccia dell'uomo quei fans avevano risposto che era breve il viaggio e che erano contenti di essere riusciti ad esserci; avevano fatto la tradizionale foto di rito e fra qualche abbraccio e bacio sulla guancia Fabrizio se n'era uscito con «Magari vado a trovarlo, visto che è a venti minuti di macchina.»  
Aveva lo smartphone con la vibrazione per non essere disturbato quando era con i suoi fan, gli sembrava irrispettoso che già fosse così poco il tempo per ogni persona che voleva salutarlo e farsi fare un autografo, mettersi a rispondere perché squillava come una trombetta quell'arnese malefico non era il caso. I suoi conoscenti e i suoi amici lo sapevano, così al massimo gli scrivevano via messaggio privato su instagram o su whatsapp. Il telefono vibrò tre volte di seguito, poi vibrò altre volte, ma ad intervalli irregolari.  
Quindi non appena aveva finito di abbracciare l'ultima persona con gratitudine e cortesia Fabrizio schizzò fuori dalla sua postazione solo per chiamare quel _compare_ che non rivedeva da più d'un mese per proporgli di vedersi e per fumare l'agognata sigaretta, che mica si poteva fumare là dentro.  
Il telefono squillò due volte e poi il segnale si interruppe. Non demorse e riprovò una seconda volta e, a distanza di un paio di minuti, una terza; non controllò nessuna notifica perché ogni volta che apriva un applicazione il suo smartphone si impallava per un minuto buono per il fiume di messaggi senza fine che ancora non sapeva selezionare o bloccare, li avrebbe letti in un secondo momento, come faceva sempre, ma per adesso voleva solamente prendersi un momento per domandare ad Ermal se gli andava di vedersi per una biretta; sarebbe andato lui da Ermal che tanto da un momento all'altro doveva ripartire da La Spezia verso Brescia perché aveva il pernottamento già pagato nell'hotel della nuova tappa dell'instore di domani. Il resto della crew certo non avrebbe obbiettato, bastava che rispettasse gli appuntamenti del giorno dopo. Però non voleva partire senza la sicurezza di non starlo a disturbare e averlo sentito via telefono, non che si facesse mille paranoie, questo mai, ma non voleva accollarsi, perché Ermal aveva i suoi spazi e aveva visto quanto mal sopportasse chi gli dava troppe attenzioni. Era quel tipo di persona lui.  
Rientrò nel centro commerciale Le Terrazze col telefono ancora in mano e se lo rimise in tasca nel momento stesso in cui si accinse a salutare e a ringraziare l'organizzazione dell'evento prima di andare definitivamente via una decina di minuti dopo. Venti minuti dopo preparava le valigie in hotel mentre ogni tanto buttava un occhio verso l'apparecchio telefonico rimasto muto; Fabrizio aveva anche provato a richiamarlo, questa volta dal telefono della camera, ma non aveva ricevuto nessuna risposta dal cantante più giovane. Bastava una telefonata e sarebbe andato, davvero. Bastava un cenno e si sarebbe auto invitato.  
Stava per mettersi gli stivali di un color marrone bruciato e allacciarli con quei lacci neri e sfilacciati quando sentì bussare alla porta della sua stanza e una voce chiamarlo per nome.

  
Ermal era giunto a destinazione e girò più di un decina di minuti prima di trovare parcheggio vicino l'albergo in cui se la memoria non lo ingannava doveva trovarsi alla stanza quarantasette Fabrizio. Giusto ieri si erano sentiti scrivendosi su whatsapp, non che si sentissero tutti i giorni, no no, non avevano poi molto da dirsi per la verità, ma era piacevole raccontarsi e sfogarsi fra una risata e una battuta di quello che accadeva loro mentre erano in giro per la penisola stanchi morti, ma pieni di orgoglio. Così Ermal sapeva dove alloggiava e proprio dopo la doccia e prima di partire con la macchina e le chiavi di Marco gli aveva mandato col suo cellulare, ancora acceso ma prossimo allo scaricarsi, qualche messaggio privato e un paio di sms che con Fabrizio non si sapeva mai; non lo aveva chiamato solo perché non lo aveva visto online e questo poteva significare che fosse ancora al firmacopie, dove come sapeva non voleva essere disturbato. Non si era fatto scrupoli all'idea di partire, non se n'era mai fatti perché non c'era niente di male a fare una comparsata ad un amico che non vedeva da troppo. Era quel tipo di persona. E poi anche se era stanco aveva davanti a sé un bel po' di giorni liberi senza instore. Scese dall'auto e si infilò il giaccone marroncino mentre finalmente si sfilava gli occhiali da sole di dosso che per tutta la durata del viaggio s'era dimenticato di togliersi; chiuse la macchina, rabbrividì un momento per il cambio di temperatura e puntò dritto verso l'entrata principale dell'hotel.  
Giunto alla reception chiese di poter salire alla stanza quarantasette o di far chiamare in camera.

  
«Fabrizio? Fabrì sei pronto? Noi andiamo che accendiamo la macchina che è fredda! Ti aspettiamo giù!- Altri due colpi con le nocche alla porta di Fabrizio. -Oh, ricordate di lascià la tessera magnetica alla ragazza, giù!» Era uno del suo staff.  
«Arrivo! Ma mica so' rincoglionito, oh.» Stropicciandosi gli occhi Fabrizio s'alzò da terra, uno stivale sì e uno no, si disse fra sé e sé che era inutile pensarci troppo e chiuse la cerniera della valigia con un gesto repentino. Due minuti dopo era già per le scale.

  
«Mi dispiace signore, ma il cliente della stanza quarantasette è andato via poco meno di venti minuti fa.»  
«Cosa?- Ermal indietreggiò leggermente col collo, uno sbuffo d'aria fredda provenne dalla sua bocca. -Ma torna?»  
«L'entourage del cliente aveva chiesto una stanza con mezza pensione ma senza pernottamento per questa notte. Sono desolata signore.»  
«Sono già partiti... ma che caz-... grazie.» Bofonchiò a bassa voce prima di infilarsi le mani in tasca e a passi svelti uscire dall'hotel. Per poi un momento dopo precipitarsi di nuovo di fronte al bancone dove risiedeva la ragazza: «Ce l'hai un carica batterie?»  
Un po' spaesata la giovane rispose di sì, al che Ermal concluse che tornava subito. E così fece, andò alla macchina e recuperò il cellulare scarico ed in fine ritornò col fiatone. La pantomima fu vista da almeno tre clienti che pensarono bene di farsi i fatti loro, che la gente era strana forte e beveva pure di questi tempi.

  
«Fabrizio?»  
«Pronto? Ermal! Ermal ma n' do stavi? Che è successo?»  
«Fabrì dimmi che ancora sei in zona!» Glissò sulla domanda, si sentiva troppo idiota dopo aver visto le sette chiamate di Fabrizio sul suo telefono che risultava spento fino a pochi istanti fa.  
Un po' di esitazione, poi la risposta: «No, perché?»  
«Perché sono qui Fabrì, sono qui, a La Spezia! Te l'ho scritto Fabrì, leggi quei cazzo di messaggi ogni tanto.»  
La linea divenne silenziosa finché il più grande fra i due non rispose di nuovo: «Sto leggendo i messaggi adesso Ermal, cazzo, mi dispiace, non ho pensato-...»  
«Tu hai questo strano comportamento che sembri tanto menefreghista, ma in realtà vai sempre per primo tu dagli altri... È così che è cominciata la nostra collaborazione, eh. Non hai pensato che sono libero nei prossimi giorni e avrei scelto di venirti a trovare io, questo non hai pensato vero?» C'era un'amarezza goliardica nel tono di voce di Ermal, seduto su una poltrona dell'hotel a cui s'era appoggiato appena aveva iniziato la chiamata, il telefono attaccato alla presa del muro accanto. Il tono di voce basso, per non disturbare chi stava guardando la partita alla televisione della sala.  
«Non c'è manco il modo di girare e tornare indietro su 'sta autostrada, mo prima che troviamo qualche svincolo...» Provò Fabrizio, ed Ermal lo sentì parlottare dall'altra parte del telefono con chi guidava e un'altra persona.  
«Perché, volevi tornare indietro?» Tentava di ridacchiare Ermal, lo sguardo chinato a vedere il tessuto di raso della poltrona, senza osservarla davvero.  
«Mi avrebbe fatto piacere.» Sbadigliò.  
«Non ti incasinare, lascia stare. Domani hai un firmacopie.» Attorcigliò il cavo del telefono sul dito, l'altra mano poggiata sul bracciolo della poltrona color bordeaux opaco.  
Silenzio, di nuovo.  
«Un altro mese eh.»  
«Sì, un altro mese...»  
Non sapevano già più cosa dirsi. Una delusione brontolava nell'aria, così minuta ma satura che si rifiutava di andare via.  
«Ci sentiamo, stammi bene.»  
«Ciao.»  
Quando Ermal pigiò per spegnere la chiamata si accorse che questi era già stata terminata.  
Tutta quella speranza e quella gioia divenne una stupida delusione, di quelle stupide stupide, sciocche decisioni della sua vita. Sentiva nella testa risuonare la canzone che aveva ascoltato dei Police, fargli quasi per dispetto ricordare come si sentiva solo poco fa. Con Fabrizio pensava poco e si divertiva troppo e gli mancava così tanto stargli accanto. Gli mancava la persona, i suoi gesti, i movimenti improvvisi, gli occhi scuri che lo guardavano con attenzione, i modi in cui facevano le cose insieme, come si accordavano e non c'erano piani b da selezionare, perché con lui era sempre buona la prima, senza noia, senza tendersi allo spasmo alla ricerca della perfezione di un arrangiamento. Non sapevano più cosa dirsi perché non c'era più niente da dire a parole. Mancava il restante.  
Sciocco.  
Aspettò un altro po' seduto sulla poltroncina, le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo presente solo a se stesso, aspettò finché lo smartphone fosse almeno a metà della carica e poi si congedò dall'hotel. Se fosse stato un bambino a quel punto avrebbe strascicato i piedi, ma non aveva più tredici anni; la stessa grande delusione, quella sì però, quell'emozione che lo sconquassava in modo così quieto da ferirlo solo per poco, prima di darsi del coglione da solo. L'aria fresca gli sferzò il viso, sistemò meglio la sciarpa e si chiuse in macchina.  
Un altro mese ancora prima che, forse, si sarebbero rivisti; un altro mese era passato e un altro doveva ancora passare troppo impegnati con gli eventi organizzati, troppo disorganizzati anche solo per ricordarsi che dall'altra parte c'era l'altro, così sciocchi da chiamarsi e non aspettare risposta, maturi abbastanza da non aspettarsi che l'altro avrebbe percorso chilometri pur di rivederti...

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei solo un attimo soffermarmi su "Era quel tipo di persona", perché sì Ermal è quello che in un'intervista ha affermato che ha chiamato i suoi amici in giro per l'Italia e gli ha detto 'io vengo a suonare da te/da te e da te, non voglio soldi, pagatemi solo l'albergo" quindi appunto, uno molto più deciso. Al contrario Fabrizio seppur sia piuttosto di pochi convenevoli ce lo vedo meno irruento nei modi. Con più "Pensa, resta un attimo soltanto, un attimo di più, con la testa fra le mani".  
> Se avete qualcosa da scrivermi lasciatemi pure un commento, ve ne sarei infinitamente grata ♥  
> Ringrazio Tumblr per ulteriore ispirazione e i prompt che ho trovato in giro, così, perché mi andava di scrivere.  
> http://giotanner.tumblr.com/


End file.
